In recent years, various electronic devices such as a personal computer (PC) and a tablet have been developed.
Many of such electronic devices comprise a high-speed bus interface. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is one of the most popular high-speed bus interfaces. USB enables data exchange between a host and a USB device.
The wireless technology of these days is evolutionarily developing and therefore there is a demand for achieving a new technology for enabling the wireless technology applicable to USB. This new technology enables data transfer between a host and a USB device without connecting the host and USB device to each other with a cable.
A host, in response to a change in load capacity of a transmission line, which is caused by electrical connection of the USB device to a port, detects the connection of the USB device.
However, in the system configuration which wirelessly connects a host and USB devices, there are some situations where a change in the load capacity of a transmission line cannot be notified to the host. In this case, the host is unable to detect the presence of accessible USB devices.
Under these circumstances, there is a demand for realization of a new function to enable a host to detect a USB device.
Furthermore, in realization of this new function, such measures need to be taken as to not create problems such as misdetection of a USB device, etc.